Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sofa sleepers and more specifically it relates to a mattress support device for a sofa sleeper for protecting an individual from the support bars beneath the mattress in a sofa sleeper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sofa sleepers have been in use for years. Conventional sofa sleepers (a.k.a. xe2x80x9chide-a-bedsxe2x80x9d) are comprised of a conventional sofa structure that additionally houses a support frame and mattress within. The support frame and mattress are configured to be are folded outwardly into a bed structure when additional sleeping arrangements are required.
The main problem with conventional sofa sleepers is that support members within the support frame extend through and impact an individual sleeping upon the mattress thereby causing significant discomfort. Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,857 to Weinstock; U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,952 to Kensinger; U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,579 to Slayen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,371 to Boussaroque; U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,274 to Upton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,251 to Baskent.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for protecting an individual from the support bars beneath the mattress in a sofa sleeper. Conventional sofa sleepers are difficult to utilize for sleeping upon the mattress because of the horizontal support bars.
In these respects, the mattress support device for a sofa sleeper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting an individual from the support bars beneath the mattress in a sofa sleeper.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of sofa sleeper accessories now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new mattress support device for a sofa sleeper construction wherein the same can be utilized for protecting an individual from the support bars beneath the mattress in a sofa sleeper.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new mattress support device for a sofa sleeper that has many of the advantages of the sofa sleeper accessories mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new mattress support device for a sofa sleeper which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art sofa sleeper accessories, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a first section, a second section pivotally attached to the first section and a third section pivotally attached to the second section. The second section and the third section are pivotally attached to one another by a first hinge channel extending into an upper surface there between. The first section and second section are pivotally attached to one another by a second hinge channel extending into a lower surface there between. The first section, second section and third section are preferably comprised of a solid sheet structure with the channels formed or created within to create hinges.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a mattress support device for a sofa sleeper that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a mattress support device for a sofa sleeper for protecting an individual from the support bars beneath the mattress in a sofa sleeper.
Another object is to provide a mattress support device for a sofa sleeper that may be utilized upon various sizes of sofa sleepers and mattresses.
An additional object is to provide a mattress support device for a sofa sleeper that is foldable into a compact storage position.
A further object is to provide a mattress support device for a sofa sleeper that may be conveniently stored within the sofa sleeper during non-usage thereof.
Another object is to provide a mattress support device for a sofa sleeper that is comprised of a rigid structure sufficient to reduce the impact of frame support bars within the a sofa sleeper positioned beneath the mattress.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.